Eyes Like The Stars
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: Chekov can't express his feelings without being cheesy. This is a drabble and also a kind of a quick, silly thing.


_AN: More Star Trek generator prompts. Aah. Sorry guys, I just really enjoy this generator. Character; Pavel Chekov, concept A was trying to explain, concept B was quiet/disquiet, object was star(s), location is Earth, emotion was adoration, and trope or cliché was secret admirers. Like I've said before, hopefully I can do this prompt some justice. Also, it is 5:30 AM. I have not slept and I will probably not read this over to check for mistakes. PM me and let me know if there's something I need to fix or improve upon. Thank you. Sorry if I didn't get his accent right, this was kind of a quick, silly thing._

* * *

Back on Earth, Pavel Chekov was so nervous that he could keel over right there.

He was shipping out with those on the Enterprise very, very soon, and he hadn't told someone something very, _very _important.

There was a girl that Pavel had developed a crush on, and she was in most of his classes and training in engineering.

Although Pavel worried about the girl being in such a dangerous position, something told Pavel she could handle it.

Regardless, Pavel had ended up partnering up with her one day in a class, and ever since then their bond had grown and grown.

They may as well have been best friends by now.

And today, Pavel was waiting for her outside of Starfleet academy, still in uniform and twiddling his thumbs.

Pavel was a nervous wreck.

What would she say?

What would she think?

Why couldn't he have told her sooner?

He kept checking his PADD to see if she had sent him anything; maybe a message that she couldn't make it or she would be there soon.

I couldn't help but be excited.

I hadn't spoken to Pavel in the past week, considering there were tons of tests and the Kobayashi Maru on top of all of that.

And just this morning he had sent me a message via PADD that he wished to speak with me before he would be deployed.

He said to meet him outside of the academy, and I did just that.

Leaving my dorm in my Starfleet uniform, I headed down to the front of the school to see a nervous Pavel.

"Mr. Chekov!" I called from across the courtyard, making my way over to him with a grin.

"Ah! Mizz (y/n)!" Pavel squeaked, running down the small set of stairs and hugging me.

I couldn't help but laugh, pulling away after a moment and smiling at him.

"Thank you for coming." He said, and I could only shrug.

"Of course. Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Pavel swallowed hard, his face reddening and his hands starting to busy themselves again.

I found ourselves among a quiet for a while, and I could only watch as he tried to make words, tried to talk, and ended up stammering or making faces of disappointment.

"Words in a box, Pavel." I tried to help.

He needed to calm down before he could say anything to me, breathing in and out a bit hastily.

"Before I go, I muzt tell you that…" He started up again, then he was back to that nervous state again.

Although he was taller than I was and older (not by much) than I was, I couldn't help but see Pavel as a big, clumsy puppy.

I was fully aware that Pavel was indeed a genius and one of the best navigators in his class, but come on.

He was so frail looking, twiddling his thumbs and shifting a bit, trying to hide behind those adorable curls while big blue eyes searched for something to look at that wasn't me.

"You must tell me that…?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and waiting patiently.

Sometimes he got really nervous and I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Zat I really…I…um, I enjoy yer company. No, I enjoy our friendship, w-wait, I-!"

Pavel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and looked away.

Pavel's eyes drifted around and they finally got to the sky.

I could only watch as he looked on in silence.

"Stars are beautivul, (y/n)." Pavel spoke quietly.

"What are you getting at?" I asked, obviously confused as to why he was so nervous, and then talking about the beauty of the stars.

"Zey remind me of your eyes, bright and full of life."

Chekov reddened and covered his face.

"I'm zo zorry, zat was probubly cheezy!" He said, frowning slightly.

I shook my head and laughed.

"No, it's alright."

"I vanted to tell you zat… vell…I've had a krush on you fer a very long time! I'm zorry I vaited to tell you, but I had to tell you before I vas deployed!" He stammered, obviously embarrassed.

I couldn't help but grin even wider.

"Aw, Pavel, I like you too."

"R-Really?" He asked, obviously excited.

"Yes I do."

He grinned wide and bent at the waist, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips and smiling into it.

It was a bit sloppy but I could tell that he was nervous and well, I couldn't really nag about it.

He had kissed me and that was good, right?

So we spent the rest of the night under the stars, simply talking about how things would go from here.

Little did we know that both of our names were signed up for deployment on the Enterprise.


End file.
